a different beggining
by jared bergman
Summary: this is further in the story


X-Ten Prologue

**Our story begins in the age of the samurai in the citadel of clan iceberg and end in the castle of the dark lord in the space age.**

**Chapter1part1**

Clan leader "drive them back don't let them breach the gate" X-ten we'll do our best you fall back to the citadel" clan leader "I will not fall back we fight and die as one." Jarock "hold your positions and get ready to strike back if they break through" meanwhile on the other side of the gate the dark lord is planning an attack on the citadel. Dark lord "attack break the gate down" undead army sir yes sir" back on the other side of the gate clan iceberg awaits the breach of the gate. Clan leader "the gates been breached fight for your lives" a great battle ensues and clan iceberg finally fends off the undead army but at a high cost they lose half of their army and their clan leader and so they vow vengeance for their fallen comrades and clan leader. X-ten "Jarock go and gather an army now is the time to attack before the enemy has time to regroup" Jarock "what are you going to do" X-ten " I'll see what weapons I can find for the new recruits" just then another clan shows up and offers their help in any way it is needed including militarily.

Army general "so what do you say could you use our help" X-ten "yes first I need your black smith to make weapons for my new recruits and also armor for everyone I'll supply the materials needed to make what we need" Army general "where is your clan leader" X-ten "we were just attacked and our clan leader died in the attack I always to him his stubbornness would get him killed" Jarock I'm back with the new recruits hey who are they and why are they here" X-ten they are another clan and they pledged their alliance to us when they heard what had happened" army general "the main reason we joined is the same thing happened to our citadel only ours was overrun by them and we were looking for someplace to live and fight for" Jarock "well you came to the right place for that we were just getting ready to leave to go and find the enemy before they could regroup" army general "when do we leave" X-ten "we leave tonight under the shadow of the darkness so we aren't spotted by the enemy" Jarock "so what do you think of the new recruits" X-ten "those new recruits look like very strong soldiers" three hours later at the gate. X-ten "it is starting to get dark out we should start our journey before the enemy can reach our position" Jarock "I think it is to late for that" army general "why do you say that" Jarock "because here they com" X-ten "new recruits it is time for you to prove yourselves" army general "now is the time for our revenge get ready to destroy them before they can destroy you"

**Chapter 1 part 2 the journey begins**

After a long and devastating battle X-ten and his army finally defeat the enemy. X-ten "how many men did we lose in the battle" Jarock "luckily only a few new recruits" army general "they weren't that tuff to beat maybe because they weren't expecting you to be able to regroup so quickly and they defiantly were not expecting us to be here" Jarock "now lets stick to our original plan and begin our journey" X-ten "that sounds like a great idea" Army general "I agree with X-ten lets move out before they can attack again" Jarock "where should we set up camp in the morning" X-ten "I don't have any idea why don't you ask the army general" army general "I have a pretty good idea of a spot where we can stay until nightfall all we have to do is wipe out any enemies we encounter in this camp a few miles from here and use there camp as our home until tomorrow night" X-ten "how many enemies are we talking about" Army general "maybe ten to fifteen soldiers and one wizard who might or might not be working for them I actually think he is being held captive" X-ten "do you think we can handle them jarock" Jarock "yes I do think we can handle them easily even if the wizard is working for them" X-ten "then lets go kick some undead army buts" Army general "move out men now is the time to do to them what they did to us" so they traveled for half an hour until they could see the enemy camp. X-ten "move in quietly and stay low so we don't get spotted by the enemy" Army general "if we get spotted by the enemy we should charge them full blast" Jarock "sounds like a good plan to me" so X-ten and his crew snuck up about halfway to the enemy camp before they new they were spotted. X-ten "army ready yourselves for war we've been spotted" army general "charge them and don't hold back at all" so there charge began and after a long and hectic battle they finally took the camp by force. X-ten "how many people did we lose" Jarock "three at the most" army general "there is still someone moving" Wizard "please don't kill me I was a captive to them for two years now you finally freed me from my prison I am in your debt eternally" Jarock "you can start by telling us who you are and how you got captured" Wizard "I am the wizard from castle tokagowa and I was captured in there last raid when they took the castle" Army general "you're our wizard we thought you were dead" X-ten "this is no time for rejoicing we have to get moving or the enemy will surly find us and kill us in our sleep" Army General "just give us a few seconds to figure out our next move then we will leave this camp" X-ten "what do you think Jarock" Jarock "we don't have time to think ready yourselves" Army General "ready ourselves for what" wizard "I think he means for that enemy army that is coming straight at us" Army General "you heard the at arms men get ready for a counter attack" X-Ten "everyone at arms we attack when I tell you to fire archers start opening up the rest of you know the routine when they are in range start the counter attack archers ready set now open up on them" Jarock "when they get close enough follow your respective leaders orders" the enemies got close enough and a big battle was started all of a sudden an arrow flies out of a tree. X-Ten "concentrate your fire on that tree" Archer leader "sir yes sir" Dark army general "hit them while they are distracted" X-ten "don't let them breach the line." The two armies clashed in an epic battle when the battle was over the dark army was destroyed and X-ten has 400 men left. X-Ten "where do we go to next men" Army General "there is a city not far from here maybe we should go to there and look for survivors" X-Ten "sounds like a great idea let go then men move out" Army "sir yes sir" and so the end of the first battle and first leg of the journey has come around along with the end of the age of the samurai and of hand to hand combat because of the invention of the machinegun and the pistol and the sniper rifle and the airplane.

**Chapter 2 the second part of the journey begins**

The scene is set in the time period of WW2 and the world is in turmoil with itself X-Ten "Army General what is the status of our team" Army General " everything looks ok wait sector 2 what is that to your left" Sector 2 " get ready an army of about 200 incoming" X-Ten " radio-man call in the paratroopers" Radio-man " yes sir radio-man to home base" Home base " home base here what is the situation" Radio-man " we need about 300 paratroopers you think you can spare that many" Home base " copy did you say you need 300 paratroopers" Radio-man " you heard me right home base"

Home base "roger 300 paratroopers coming fast" Radio-man "roger that home base over and out" Radio-man "300 paratroopers are coming sir" X-Ten "okay men hold them off until reinforcements can arrive" Army "sir yes sir" Jarock "what about trying to pus them back to there own home base and have the paratroopers come to where ever we have made it to by the time they arrive" X-Ten "you heard the man charge that tank" mortars "where should we fire at" X-Ten "fire at that howitzer emplacement across the field from us" Mortars "sir yes sir" so the counter attack had begun and the enemy troops had been pushed back halfway across the field when X-Ten heard the familiar sound of helicopters. X-Ten "the paratroopers have arrived men now the battle just got a little more even" Radio-man "radio-man to helicopter come in helicopter" Helicopter "helicopter here where are you guy's at" Radio-man right below you" Helicopter "okay paratroopers incoming" just the an R.P.G. flew at the helicopter but the helicopter barley avoided the shot and got the paratroopers dropped before it took a hit to the tail rotor. X-ten "helicopter do you know that you have been hit" Helicopter "yes but the damage is not that sever we can still get out of here sir" X-ten "alright then men let's move out and destroy that enemy army before they can regroup" Army "sir yes sir" so the final battle on that battlefield began and by the end of it X-ten's army had suffered minor casualties while the enemy army was completely destroyed. X-ten "where are those mortars at" Army General "there on there way over here to regroup with us" X-ten "wait a second who is that I don't recognize him as one of the undead army leaders" Jarock "I didn't think he existed I have heard about him only in legends his name is Death Adder" Death Adder "surrender now or face your doom" X-ten "I don't want to fight you just let me through" Death Adder " I can't let you do that" X-ten " and why not it's not like you work for him do you" Death Adder " actually yes I do work for him" X-Ten "then I guess we shall battle to the death troops get to the castle I will deal with him and catch up with you later" and so the battle between X-Ten and Death Adder began and after two days of intense battle X-Ten finally got the upper hand and was able to defeat Death Adder. X-ten "Radio-man this is X-Ten do you read me radio-man" Radio-man "this is radio-man I read you X-Ten" X-Ten " what is your position" Radio-man "we are due north of your position" X-Ten " set up camp and wait for me there I will be there in a half day" Radio-man " okay see you then sir" So X-ten set out and after half a day just like he said he spotted the home camp. X-Ten " I have finally made it to the home camp" Army " X-Ten you finally made it now we can continue our journey to the dark lords castle" X-Ten " well I guess we could continue on but can we rest for a few minutes first?" Army "sure we can then we would like to show you this portal we found a few days back" so after a few minutes they continued their journey and found the portal but it was guarded by skeleton archers Skeleton archers "who goes there" X-ten "I am X-Ten and I wish to use this portal to get to the dark lords castle" Skeleton Archers "sorry but we can't let you pass so now you must die" X-Ten "then I guess we shall have to destroy you" so the battle began between the undead and the living when the battle was over X-Tens army was hardly even hurt. X-Ten "well then that settles that now let's get through that portal" and when they got through the portal they found a future world.

**Chapter 3 the other side of the portal**

X-Ten "what is this place" Jarock "I think we were warped to another planet" X-Ten "then why are there alarms going off and who are they" just then one of the people spotted X-Ten and his team and came running over and introduced himself as the leader of rebel group called the outcasts. Rebel Leader "where did you come from comrade my name is Kratos" X-Ten " we came through a portal from the past while we were tracking a man called the dark lord is he still alive here or has been defeated by someone else already killed him?" Kratos " if you mean the evil ruler who has an undead army then I hate to inform you but he is still alive and is searching for our main base and also for you and your group so that he can eliminate you and end all resistance to his control of the world" X-Ten " we might be able to defeat him if we work together and come up with a battle plan" Kratos "if we are going to work together and have any chance of him I will have to give you new armor and weapons to fight with follow me to our base to get suited up and devise a plan to overthrow the dark lord." X-Ten "what year is it right now" Kratos "the year is 3010 what year did you come from" X-Ten "the year 1995 is a man named Death Adder still in the service of the dark lord" Kratos "yes and that is why we have to be careful and find ourselves somewhere to hid until the search is over" and so Kratos showed X-Ten and his team to the secret underground entrance to the Outcasts hideout. Kratos "this is our hideout we have some tests we would like to run to see which weapon and armor is best suited for you and your team members." X-Ten "okay we will do your tests and see which weapons we are matched with" and so after a few hours of rigorous testing he and his team were matched with weapons and he went into a conference room with the other rebel leaders and devised and this is what the plan was.

1. Sneak into the citadel via the sewers and neutralize the guards in the main entrance

2. Find the secret portal back to their world

3. Find the dark lords castle

4. Blow the gate to the citadel using the advanced weapons

5. Find the throne room

6. Eliminate death adder

7. Finally kill the dark lord.

And with their plan set Kratos and X-Ten set off with their teams to destroy their mortal enemy once and for all.

**Chapter 3 part 2 the plan begins**


End file.
